As a solar cell module capable of achieving high output characteristics, a solar cell module including a back contact solar cell with both first and second electrodes provided on the back side thereof is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-142456, for example, and others).
In the solar cell module described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-142456, multiple solar cells are electrically connected to each other via a printed circuit board. Wirings of the printed circuit board are electrically connected to finger parts of a first or second electrode of the solar cell. This art further states that a printed circuit board and a solar cell may be connected to each other with a resin adhesive layer having anisotropic conductivity.